oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Guard
|name = Monkey Guard |image = |release = 6 December 2004 |update = Monkey Madness |members = Yes |cb = 167 |hp = 130 |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 130 |cat = Monkey |turael = Yes |max hit = 14 |aggressive = Yes, but not if you are wielding a Greegree of any kind or if you've completed Monkey Madness Two. |poisonous = No |attack speed = 6 |weakness = None |attack style = Melee (crush) |always drops = Monkey bones (gorilla) |examine = A huge brutish gorilla armoured with dangerous looking vambraces. |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |att = 130 |str = 130 |def = 200 |mage = 130 |range = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 50 }} Monkey Guards are level 167 gorillas that reside in the Temple of Marimbo, found on Ape Atoll. They reside on the and of Ape Atoll's Temple of Marimbo. They have a large amount of health and throw vicious punches that can hit up to 14. When they have very low health, they will beat their chest, causing them to heal 25 hitpoints which is about 20% of their hitpoints; they appear to be able to do this indefinitely but only while in melee range. Monkey Guards drop larger versions of monkey bones, which give 18 prayer experience points when buried. However, these are not tradeable. The bearded monkey guards can be a nuisance because they cannot be walked through, and after exiting the dungeon in the temple, bearded monkey guards can surround you, stopping you from exiting the temple. A way out of this is to climb up the ladder near the trapdoor. There is a way, however, to kill the Monkey Guards (including bearded variants) using melee as a player with relatively low combat stats. Monkey Guards can be brought down to 26-35 HP by normal attacks. The player can then poison the Monkey Guard using a Dragon dagger(p++) or other super poisoned weapon. Once the Monkey Guard is poisoned, and before the Monkey Guard heals, the player can run out of range of the poisoned Monkey Guard, and wait for the poison damage to finish him off. The southwestern corner of the Monkey Guard temple is a good place to poison and safe-spot one of the Monkey Guards as there is a ladder that the player can hide behind. Benefits Because the Monkey Guards heal themselves and because there is an altar in the temple, many players train combat of all forms on them by fighting them with Protect from Melee and stat boosting prayers on the whole time. The only downside to this method is their very high defence. When they are low on Prayer, they pray at the altar and continue their training. The Monkey Guards also heal themselves often, providing more experience, but making it difficult to kill them for their bones. Most players wear a form of Prayer armour and strength boosting armour (depending on what they prefer). However, prayer isn't needed that badly because of the nearby altar. Dharoking here used to be a popular activity, but it is much more advisable to do this at Nightmare Zone instead. It is wise to have multiple antipoisons or use Rapid Heal, in case the nearby level 1 spider poisons you (poison hits for 1). Drops |} Category:Monkeys Category:Ape Atoll